The Desires of Love
by Traviesak1
Summary: Kira Kazami was tired of the love that came with pain. She leave her house and is force to live with her worst enemy Kai Hiwatari. Kai soon discovers that Kira keep a secret about Kira that keeps haunting her. Will he be able to save her before is too late? Will Kira stop herself from falling in love with Kai Hiwatari the biggest player around?
1. Chapter 1:Pain and Paint

**Chapter 1: Pain and Paint**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. **

Kira rubbed her cheek with her smooth hand. A big purple bruise was forming on her left cheek. She didn't had time to cover it with makeup. She grab her black one shoulder bag, and place it on her shoulder and close the door behind her. She fix her small grey jacket and her old jeans. She walked through her nosy neighborhood. People listening to music really loud. The smell of alcohol and smoke filled the air like always. Her hazel eyes puffy and red. She was tried of crying, but her's tears still came out. Kira saw the school in the distance. "Jackson Ville High School." Was in big letters in front of the school. She looked down staring at nothing but the grey sidewalk underneath her's old tennis shoes. She was about to lift her head up went she accidently bump into someone. She fell down on the cold sidewalk.

"Watch where you are going!" She said.

"Whatever, it was you fault. The boy respond back. He place a hand in front of her face but she refuse it and brushed it way.

"I can get up myself." She said.

"Hn." Was the boy simple respond. He turn around and left. She got up and stare at his two-toned hair.

_"Kai Hiwatari."_ She thought. He was the biggest player around school. He was good-looking. Pretty grey stormy eyes, blue triangles on his pale face. Tall and well-build. His hair an original blue hair color. But he was also cocky._ "I hate him."_ She thought brushing her long blonde hair with hot pink highlights on the ends from her face. She kept walking her way. People talking and socializing with others. The popular girls staring at her like she was a freak. She saw Kai walking toward his new prey. Girls lined up to be his new play toy. She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Kira, are you okay?" Her friend Melody asked.

Melody Knights: a 18-year old girl. She has short curly light brown hair and green eyes. A small nose and waist. She has beige complexion and is 5'ft.

"Yes, why you ask?" Kira respond back.

"You have a big bruise on your cheek." Melody said.

"Oh, I fell down the stairs, this morning." She said making up a lie.

"Okay." Was Melody only answer.

The bell rung for class and both girls headed a different direction. Kira headed toward her acting class. She saw the room and enter. The teacher passing out papers like always.

"The freak came." She heard someone say. She face the source of the sound. The girl was Aki Miko. Popular girl with jet black straight long hair. A small waist and light complexion, brown eyes, and a small nose. She is Kai's ex-girlfriend.

"Have you look in a mirror?" Kira replied.

"What you said freak?" Aki said.

"You heard me, have you look in a mirror lately." Kira said again.

"Aki, leave her alone already, she is not worthless." Someone said from behind.

"Get out of this Kai." Aki said to Kai.

"Whatever." He said taking his seat near the back of the classroom.

Aki huff angrily and left to take her seat.

"Class today we have another topic is young love. I need two volunteers." The teacher announced. Everyone but Kai and Kira rose their hands. "Kira Kazami and Kai Hiwatari please come up." The teacher.

"I don't want to ." Kira said with a pleading voice.

"Sorry." Mrs. Yang replied moving her glasses upward.

Both Kira and Kai redundantly walk toward the front of the class.

"Here you go." Mrs. Yang said giving them a paper each. "You need to improvise on the topic.

Young Love

Characters:

Jaden: In love with Akiza. He is rich.

Akiza: Homeless in love with Jaden.

Problem: His parents don't approve the relationship.

Kai looked at his character and thought of what to say. Kira looked at the topic and thought about something quick.

Kai looked up at her and said: "Akiza, I love you."

Kira stared at Kai, for a few minutes and then she respond back: "I do too, but your parents Jaden."

Kai move closer and wrap a hand around her waist and she flinch back a bit. He noticed the way she flinch and move his hand up on her back. He could tell that she got tense and uncomfortable like she was in pain. He remember his's line and said: "I don't care about them, only about you." He said moving his head down toward her face, since she was shorter them him. She stared at his lips and her lips became dry. Her eyes closed His lips felt good on hers. The kiss was soft and tender but it meant nothing for neither of them. Soon, she start to respond back but a thought enter her mind:" Kai kisses are softer than the ones "he" gives me." She wanted to push him away and never let another man kiss her but her's lips seen to have their own mind. She finally pull her face back and said: "I have to go Jaden ." She left and went to her seat. After that the class went very slow for her.

"Kai, wait." Kira said.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Don't you dare kiss me again, I am not one of your play toy." Kira said.

"I felt disgusted kissing you." Kai said with a smirk on his face. She slap him leaving a red print mark on his face.

"Bitch." Kai said. She was about to slap him again and but he caught her wrist.

"Don't you dare call me that." Kira said and she pull her wrist from Kai's hold.

"Freak." Kai called out in front of everyone.

Kira felt hot streaming tears coming from her eyes. She moved through the crowd and ran into the bathroom.

"Kira, Kira." Someone call out. She recognized her's friend voice and open the bathroom stall.

"What happen?" She said.

"Everyone calls me freak." Kira said.

"Darling, I am so sorry." She said hugging her friend. "I heard about your argument with Kai."

"Yeah, he don't like me, at all." Kira respond.

"Why?" Her friend ask.

"Remember that day you was really drunk at that one time party." Kira said.

"Yeah, why?" Her friend ask.

"Kai made a bet with his friends that he could get you in bed. He got you drunk and carry you into a empty bedroom. I saw him carrying you and I ran to save you and also his girlfriend found out." Kira explain carefully to her friend.

"Thanks for saving Kira." Melody said hugging her friend again.

The day went slow but finally Kira went to her last class. Art class was her favorite one. She grab her tools and started to paint. Painting would relieve her stress and for at least one period she could forget about her pain. She closed her eyes and imagine what she could paint. She started to paint letting her fingers do the magic.

"Kira, I really like you picture." The teacher said.

"Oh, thanks." She muttered.

She stared at the outline of her picture and it was a large bird. Beautiful feathers and large wings

"I see you drew Dranzer." The art teacher said.

"Who is Dranzer?" Kira asked the teacher.

"Dranzer, is the famous phoenix that represent the Hiwatari Family." The teacher respond back.

"Oh." She said and she remember Kai last name. She grab the paper and begin to tear it.

"No, the picture is beautiful." The teacher proclaim.

"Then, you can keep it because I don't want it." Kira said handling the paper to the teacher.

Soon, the bell rung and she walk to her house. She walked slowly and with every step her bravery seen to fade away. She finally made it to the door and unlock it and went in. "I hope he is asleep." She thought. But she was wrong...

* * *

Please Review...Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2:Pizza and Problems

**_Last Time_**

_She stared at the outline of her picture and it was a large bird. Beautiful feathers and large wings_

_"Who is Dranzer?" Kira ask the teacher._

_"Dranzer, is the famous phoenix that represent the Hiwatari Family." The teacher respond back._

_"Oh." She said and she remember Kai last name. She grab the paper and begin to tear it._

_"No, the picture is beautiful." The teacher proclaim._

_"Then, you can keep it because I don't want it." Kira said handling the paper to the teacher._

_Soon, the bell rung and she walk to her house. She walked slowly and with every step her bravery seen to fade away. She finally made it to the door and unlock it and went in. "I hope he is asleep." She thought. But she was wrong..._

**Chapter 2: Pizza and Problems**

**Warning: Violence and Hints of Rape **

Kira could smelled the heavy smoke in the air. Trash all over the place. Empty bottles on the floor.

"I want something to eat." He yelled across the room.

She walked to the living room where he was seating. He was lean on his favorite old couch. His black hair a mess, his brown eyes focus on the small square television in front of him. He was wearing plain jeans and shirtless. A bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hurry up, Kira." He yelled again starring at her with cold eyes.

"I am Chad." Kira respond back. She hurriedly walk to the kitchen to prepare him something to eat.

Chad was Kira abusive boyfriend. He would beat her up when he was drunk or high. A twenty-year old guy who took advantage of her.

She look through the old fridge and found bread and ham to fix him a sandwich. She fix him the sandwich and took it to him.

"This sandwich taste nasty. Is plain and has no taste to it." He threw the sandwich at her.

"There is no food left Chad." She said back.

"Are you talking back to me?" Chad respond with a angry voice. He grab her by the wrist and threw her in the couch.

"I am going to get something to eat somewhere else." Chad said grabbing a shirt and shoes and leaving the house.

Kira look at the bruise he had made on her wrist. She rubbed it to make the pain go away. She went to her room and changed clothes to go to work. She putted on her uniform which was black pants, red polo shirt and black shoes and left the house. She walk to the pizza parlor down the street. "Pica Pizza." Was on the top. She checked in and waited for a customer.

"Kira, you have the next customer." The other waitress said checking out.

She heard the bell which meant that people were entering the restaurant.

"What would you like to drink?" She ask nicely not noticing who was sitting at the table.

"I want a Coke and she wants water." A deep voice said. She look up and saw Kai with some other friends, a brunette around his arm.

"Sure thing sir." She said softly.

"I want a Coke too." A boy with dark navy blue hair and a red hat said.

"I want sweet tea." Another brunette said.

"I want Pepsi." The boy with yellow hair said.

"I want Coke and your number." A boy with long black hair said.

Kira just smiled at the comment since she had to be nice with the customers.

And last" I want lemonade." The boy with brown hair and glasses said.

"So is 3 Cokes, 1 Pepsi, 1 sweet tea, 1 lemonade and 1 plain water." Kira said to the boys.

"Yes and your number."The boy with the long black hair said.

"I don't have a phone." She replied back.

"I will be alright back." Kira said.

"Yeah and hurry up." Kai said with a cold voice.

Kira left and meanwhile the guys talked.

"Ray, you really want her number." The boy with the red hat said.

"Yeah, Tyson" Answer the boy with the black hair whose name was Ray.

"She goes to our school." Kai said from behind.

"Yeah, the freak." The girl beside Kai said.

"Stop being mean Jasmine." The other girl beside Tyson said.

"I am not mean, and is true Hilary." Jasmine replied back.

Kira return back with the drinks. She carefully pass them to each person, but as she was passing it to Kai, he saw the purple bruise on her wrist. He pay closely attention to it but she removed her hand fast.

"What would you like to order?" Kira asked politely.

"Two large pizza with pepperonis and extra cheese and 12 hot wings." Kai order for the crew.

She took the order and return back to fix the order.

"Omg, you see that boy with the two-toned blue hair." Ask the waitress beside her.

"Yeah why?" Kira said.

"I used to go out with him." She answer.

"Oh." Was Kira simple respond.

"He is very good in bed." The girl said.

"Okay." Kira said rolling her eyes. She waited patiently for her order to be prepare and cook.

"Kira, here are the pizzas for table 5." Someone said from the kitchen.

She pick up the hot wings and took it to the table and along with the pizzas.

She serve the others tables while waiting for Kai's table to finish. She check the clock on the kitchen and saw it was 10:20 pm.

_"Almost time to close." _She thought. She saw Kai and his friends leaving the table.

"Thanks for coming." She said.

"Take care of the bill and keep the change." Kai said.

Kira took a look at the bill and the hundred dollar bill on the table. The bill was 30, so that mean Kai would get 70 back.

"But is this 70 dollars." Kira said.

"Keep it and you might want to check that wrist." Kai said walking out the door.

Kira place the money in the cashier register and kept the change. She walk out the door since her boss was closing. The wind was hitting her bare arms. It was a chilly day and she still needed to go to the store. She pass by the store and bought some food to eat and prepare for tomorrow. She walked home cold and tired. The lights were on, so that meant that Chad was there. She open the door and enter the house. She enter quietly and heard the television on.

"You want something to eat?" Kira asked him.

"No." He said keeping his eyes on the television.

She left him and went to her's bedroom. She was about to take a shower went Chad busted in carrying a beer in his hand.

"Drink a beer with me." Chad said.

"No." Kira respond back.

"Do it." Chad yelled.

"No, I don't want to." Kira yelled back.

Chad slam the beer across the room, hitting the wall and busting open. It spilled all over the green carpet and the old blanket used for curtain.

He grab her by the waist and brought her closer. He press his lips to her forcibly. She felt disgusted kiss him. She could taste the beer and his mouth tasted like smoke. She bit his's lips so he would released her.

"Bitch!" He yelled. This time he grabbed her again and bite her neck. She felt a liquid running from her neck. He lick her neck and then press his mouth to her. She could taste the blood in his own mouth. He threw her on the old mattress and he got on top of her. She tried to get away but he was to strong. His grips were strong and left marks.

Kira covered herself with the white blanket. She rush herself to the bathroom and lock the door behind her. Teeth marks were on her body and bruises cover her. She took her birth control pill and uncover herself. While, in the shower she tried to wash away all the touches, bites, bruises that he left. She felt disgusted. She grabbed the soap and wipe it hard against her body. She wanted to leave all this pain, but where would she go? She didn't knew her parents..who where they? She finish washing and returned back to the living room. She found a pillow and lay on the couch. "I am going to better myself and leave him." Kira said to herself." I might love him, but right the pain is more than the love." She was tried of the pain.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3:Arguments and Apartments

**Last Time**

_Kira covered herself with the white blanket. She rush herself to the bathroom and lock the door behind her. Teeth marks were on her body and bruises cover her. She took her birth control pill and uncover herself. While, in the shower she tried to wash away all the touches, bites, bruises that he left. She felt disgusted. She grabbed the soap and wipe it hard against her body. She wanted to leave all this pain, but where would she go? She didn't knew her parents..who where they? She finish washing and returned back to the living room. She found a pillow and lay on the couch. "I am going to better myself and leave him." Kira said to herself." I might love him, but right the pain is more than the love." She was tried of the pain._

**Chapter 3: Arguments and Apartments **

Kira's eyes fluttered open. The sunlight reflecting on her face. 6:30 am was on the clock on the wall. She got up and felt a sharp pain between her legs. She went to her room quietly to not wake him up. She was relieved went he wasn't there. She changed her clothes for school and grabbed her bag. As, she was leaving, Chad came in the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"School." She respond quietly.

" I am hungry stupid." He said with a cold voice.

"But, I have to leave." She said back.

"Didn't I said I was hungry." He yelled back.

She grabbed the door but he slammed it back. "Don't you dare walked away from me." Chad yelled. She ran from him and went to her's room. She try to locked it but he putted his foot between the door. He opened the door wide and she retreat back. She try to make a run for it but he grabbed her and threw her across the room. She landed on the broken bottle and got a piece of glass stuck in her hand. Pain rush through her body. She felt blood covering her hand. She got up and ran toward the door after she kicked Chad on the knee. Chad felt on the floor and she used that time to run away from the apartment. She walked to school. Her hand dripping with blood.

* * *

Kai groaned with pain. He felt like his's head was going to bust into a million pieces. The alarm clock beeping repeatedly. He pushed the snooze button and got up. He threw his arm on the other side of the bed and felt his arm hit something warm. He turned his head and look. A nude girl was laying beside him.

"Wake up." He said loudly for the girl to hear.

Her eyes fluttered open and she rub her eyes. The girl rose and sat up to talk to Kai, she pulled up the sheet to cover her body.

"What is wrong Kai baby?" She ask fixing her red hair.

"You need to go. I have to go to school." Kai said reaching for some clothes.

"Don't go, please cuddle with me?" She said getting up to reach for him.

"I can't and please go now..." Kai said trying to figure out her name.

"I hate you idiot." She said grabbed her clothes from the floor.

Kai heard the door of his apartment slam shut.

"Whatever." He said.

He enter the shower to fully wake. Every night it would be a different girl. Now, his life was the same every day; drink, party, fuck. He had money to waste since his big brother send him a check every week. He was going to marry Aki, but Kira ruin that. She told Aki that he was going to go behind her back and mess around with Kira's friend. He really did love Aki but it didn't matter no more since she is happy with someone else. Now, he don't want to be tied in a relationship with someone. He believes is better to break someone's heart before they break yours. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry himself up. He brushed his hair and teeth and left to changed for school. After, he finished changing, he grabbed his bag and went out the door. He got in his's brand-new silver Mustang. He turned on the radio and grabbed his shades. As, he was driving he spotted Kira. He saw something dripping from her hand. He immediately stop the car.

"Are you okay?" He asked a bit too concerned.

"Yeah, I am." She respond back.

"But, your hand is bleeding." Kai argued back.

"It don't matter." She said back beginning to walk again.

"Get in the car!" He said demanding.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked.

"Get in or I'll carry you in." He said.

She huffed hard so he would hear her. She climb on his car and looked around. "Wow, the car is impressive." She said to herself. but would never admit it loud. Kai got in the driver seat and started to drive again.

"I am going to take you to a hospital." He said.

"No, I hate hospitals." She respond back.

"Where do you want to go then?" He asked her.

"Anywhere expect the hospital." She said.

Kira looked out the window. She looked down and stared at her bleeding hand. She closed her eyes and moved her head back on the seat. She relaxed until she heard the car stop. She opened her eyes and saw a apartment in front of her.

"Come on." He signal her from outside the car.

She climbed off his car and followed behind him. He open the door and she went in. The apartment was pretty big; two large rooms. A kitchen, living room, and bathroom. It was cleaned expect for minor clothes in the floor. She kicked a bra to another spot.

"Sorry, about that." Kai said.

"Your girlfriend lives here?" She asked him.

"Nah, I live by myself." He said back.

"I am going to get the first-aid kit." He said headed toward the bathroom.

"She sat on the couch and looked around. A big plasma television was in front of her. A x-box connected to it. Huge bookshelves with games and movies. She heard Kai's footsteps approaching her.

"Let me see your hand." He said.

She hesitated but eventually she gave him her's hand. She stared at him with kind eyes. "He seems nice." She thought. No one had ever shown her compassion or pity. Kai finished cleaning her wound and left to take the first-aid kit to the bathroom.

"What happen?" He asked as he came back from the bathroom.

" Nothing." She said.

"Something did happen?" He said.

" Kai, why don't you stay out of my business?" Kira said with a cold tone.

"Whatever." He respond with a hurting feeling. "People try to help you but you push them away."

"People or you. Why do you even care? You have always shown your hatred against me. Either by calling me names or tripping me in the hallways. And now, all of sudden Kai the great appear." She explained

"I hated because you told Aki my plans that night. It was your fault I lose her, she was the only girl I have ever love. After that night, my parents kicked me out of their's house." Kai said looking at her.

"Kai, I didn't told Aki nothing. She wasn't even at the party."Kira said to him.

"Whatever." He said grabbing his keys. She followed behind.

"Find a ride to school, because you are not riding with me." He said.

"Whatever, like I need anything from you." Kira yelled to the empty place. She started walking to school. She understood why Kai had always show that feeling toward her. He had always called her names in class, pretend to like her but then embarrass her in front of everyone. He would tripped her or pull her hair. After, a while she got tried of the same bull crap. His insulted made her stronger to fight back. She would never let another man hit her or insult her. She pushed the glasses door and made her way to the housing office. She knocked a few times until she heard someone say come in.

"Hello." Kira said politely to the woman sitting in front of her.

"Hey, what can I help you with?' The woman with short black hair said. She was wearing a grey blazer with a white blouse.

"Yes, I want to know if there is any empty apartment." Kira asked.

"Let me check." The woman replied back, "There is no empty apartment but there is an apartment that only have one person living in it. Would you like to check it out? And maybe come with an agreement with the person."

"Yeah, sure I don't mind." Kira respond back.

"The apartment is 107 and the owner is Kai Hiwatari." The woman said.

Kira felt cold shivers went she that. She couldn't believe her luck. She didn't had enough money to find a good place to live and plus these apartment were close to school and her job. She didn't had a car or transportation.

"I am going to talked with Mr. Hiwatari." Kira told the woman in front of her. She thanked her and left.

Meanwhile, Kai was skipping class with some girl. She was pressed to him and he had his's hands around her waist.

"Kai, lets go to your apartment." The girl said seductively in Kai's ear. She started to kiss his neck and ear.

"Come on." He said, " I need you in my bed." Kai grabbed her's hand and started to walk toward his car. He stop until he saw Kira coming his way.

"Kai." She said.

"What?' He asked his eyes icy cold.

" I need your help." She asked with a serious tone. She felt confident , but right now she would have to drop her guard.

" You said it yourself, you don't need my help." Kai said with a smirk on his face.

"I want to know if I could get the other room in your apartment?" She asked.

"No." He said looking straight into her eyes.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 Beg and Bed

_**Last Time**_

_"Come on." He said, " I need you in my bed." Kai grabbed her hand and started to walk toward his car. He stop until he saw Kira coming his way._

_"Kai." She said._

_"What?' He asked his eyes icy cold._

_" I need your help." She asked with a serious tone. She felt confident , but right now she would have to drop her guard._

_" You said it yourself, you don't need my help." Kai said with a smirk on his face._

_"I want to know if I could get the other room in your apartment?" She asked._

_"No." He said looking straight into her eyes._

**Chapter 4: Beg and Bed **

**Warning: Hints of Rape and Violence**

"What, why?" Kira asked him.

"Look at you, you think you don't need people." Kai said," And plus I don't even liked you."

"Please." She said begging to him.

"Beg me on your knees." Kai command.

"No." She said clearly.

"Okay then, I hope the streets have clean and empty benches." Kai said smiling, "Bye."

She couldn't believe her luck but she didn't had other choice but to listen to him.

"Okay." She said in a whispering voice. She got on her knees and beg for him to let her stay in his's apartment.

Kai could tell that she was really in need of a place to stay, she even got on her knees for a space.

"Get up." He command with a softer voice." I meet you after school in my apartment."

Finally, she was going to get out of Chad's place. She didn't realized it until it hit her, she was going to live with Kai Hiwatari.

"Shoot." She said to herself. She push through the doors and walked to class dragging her feet. "First period is always a drag, "she thought.

For some reason, class went fast for her. It was almost time to go home. She finally heard the bell ringed and made her way to Kai's apartment. She saw his's car parked outside. She knocked a few times until she heard someone approached the door. The same girl that was with Kai earlier was here with his shirt on.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am looking for Kai." Kira said ignoring the girl's question.

"Baby, the freak is here for you." The girl scream to Kai.

Kai came out shirtless, his well form abs showing. He had on blue jeans and bared feet.

"Oh is you." Kai said looking her with a broad face.

"Yeah, me." Kira respond back, " I just came here to say that I am going to pick up a few stuff from my old house."

"Yeah, do whatever you want." Kai said.

She turned around and left his apartment. Kira kept walking toward Chad's apartment, along the way she would pray so Chad wasn't there. She saw a few neighbor outside and waved off to them. She opened the door and found that Chad wasn't home. She closed the door and walked to the room very fast to get her clothes. She grabbed a few jeans and shirts and undergarment. She was zipping her bag went she heard the door open. She finish zipped it.

"Where are you going?' He asked eyeing her from head to toe.

"I have to go study." She respond back.

"Who cares about school, I want you to stay here." Chad command.

"No, I really need to go." She said. She made a run for the door but Chad caught her.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"No." He yelled. He brought her closer and she would pounded his chest. He kiss her forcibly and she tried to resist. He started to kiss her neck and she took that time to bite his ear. he push her off and she land on the old bed.

"Bitch." He yelled. He started to unbuckle his belt, she tried to run but his grips were too strong.

Kira stared at the nude boy beside her. Her hair a big mess and her eyes puffy and red. She slowly got out of bed. She put on a shirt, jeans and black hood and shoes. She grabbed her bag and left her old key behind. She ran to Kai's place. Her body ached with every step. She wish she could forget her past. She knock on the door a few times until Kai heard. He rubbed his eyes meaning that he was asleep.

"Your room is the one in the right and mine is in the left." He said heading back to his room.

She entered her assign room. The bed was full size and it has a brown comforter on top of it. A drawer with a television on top and a small closet near the door. She placed her bag in the closet. She was about to finish changing her clothes went she heard a knock on the door. She unlocked it and saw Kai coming in.

" I am going out tomorrow, since is Saturday. I am leaving an extra key on the kitchen counter." Kai said.

"Okay." Was her only response. She lay on the bed with her back to him. But she didn't realized that the covers had push her shirt up a bit where her bruises were showing.

Kai stared at her back full with bruises.

"What happen?" He asked moving toward her.

"What?" She asked him.

"Looked at your back." He commanded.

He push her shirt a bit upper. She had large bruises purple and green and another one similar but smaller. He pressed on it a bit.

"Ow, it hurts." She complained.

"Let me apply some ointment." He said.

"No, it will heal by itself." She said.

"Whatever, I don't need my maid all bruise up."

"I am not your maid." She said getting up.

Kai left to get the ointment. He returned back and applied some ointment to her back. She flinched with the touch. She had never felt soft touches that made her feel soft and care for. "Why am I helping her." Kai thought. He had never been this nice to someone expect his mother or Aki. He brought her shirt down and got out her bed. He closed the door behind him and left without saying another word. Kai noticed someone was doing this to her and he decided to sleep on it.

Kira felt better, she took her birth control pill and went to the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and some of Kai toothpaste and washed her teeth. The house was empty since Kai was gone somewhere. She began to wash some of her clothes. She found some blood strains on some of her pants. As, she open the washer she found some of Kai's clothes still in the washer. She took his clothes out and put them in a basket and left in his room. She placed her clothes in the washer and left to fix herself something to eat. She grabbed some eggs from the fridge and fixed herself some scramble eggs. After, breakfast she finished unpacking her clothes and placed her wet clothes in the dryer. Kira finish all her duties and decided to watch some television. It was around 6 pm, went she heard the door opened.

"Morning." He said closing the door behind.

"You mean afternoon." She said not turning around. Meanwhile, Kai placed his keys on the kitchen counter and left to take a bath.

"Kira, what are my wet clothes doing in my room?" He asked.

"Where does your clothes belong?" She asked.

"In room, but not wet." Kai said.

"I had to wash my clothes." She proclaimed.

Kai reach for the dryer handles and some of Kira clothes fell down includes her panties.

" I see you had to wash your panties." Kai said.

"Kai, stop looking at my clothes." Kira said with a pink blush spreading across her face. She reach for her panties and the other clothes that fell.

"Idiot." She said. Kira finished unloading the dryer so Kai could dry his clothes.

"There are you happy now or you wanted me to dry it for you too." Kira respond back.

"Since you insisted you can wash my clothes again, dry it, and then fold it in its correct drawer." Kai said with a smirk.

"I am not doing that." She said.

"Well, I guess the benches outside are waiting for you." Kai said leaving.

"Dick." She called out and placed the clothes inside the dryer for him. She slam the door hard for Kai to hear.

"Keep destroying my stuff and you will pay double the rent." Kai said from the bathroom.

She made herself to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. She grabbed a steak that she founded in the fridge and started to cooked it.

Kai could smell the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. He smirked and made his away to the kitchen. A big juicy steak was on the table. He grabbed the fork and begin to eat it.

"Kai, that is mine." She said trying to grabbed the fork from his hand.

"No, is mine." He said holding on to the fork.

"Give it here Kai." She said reaching for the fork. She didn't realized that Kai was holding her, his hand around her waist. His face closer to her face. She pushed him off and told him he could keep it.

"What is your problem?" Kai said getting up from the table. She stared at the steak on the table. She felt comfortable in his arms, but she was afraid of the body contact with anyone.

She decided to prepare something else to eat and leave the steak to Kai. He was in room watching television. She was about to knocked on his door went someone knock on the front door. She looked thru the peek hole and saw a girl with black curly hair.

"Hello." Kira said as she opened the door. The girl ignore her question and walked right in.

"Where is Kai?" She asked.

"In his room why?' She asked the girl.

"No matter." The girl answer back. Kira saw her knocked a few times on his door and he let her in. Kira finished her meal in her room. Without realization it was getting dark outside. She peek outside, the girl's car still parked out there in the front yard. Soon, she fell asleep letting the darkness consume her eyes.

In the middle of the night, she twist and turn in that large bed. Her face showing fear and terror. She punched and kicked in the empty space above her. Her eyes wide open and but a sense of relieve came over her went she realized that she was safe. She was about to fall asleep went she heard moaning sounds coming from Kai's room. "Really." She thought. Finally, the moaning stop and she could get some sleep.

Kai open his beautiful grey eyes. Dam he was tired, he push the sheets off him. He got up and felt the cold floor underneath his feet. He was so relieved Carmen left yesterday night. He didn't wanted to kick her out like usually. He put on some warm cotton pants and went to the bathroom to wash his face and teeth. He could smell something good being cooked in the kitchen.

"Hey Kai, sorry about yesterday." Kira said flipping the pancake.

"Hn." Was Kai only response. He sat down on the stool and waited for the food. Kira placed him 6 pancakes on a plate and gave it to him.

"Tell me, who are you running away from?" He asked.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmares and New Guy

_**Last Time**_

_Kai opened his beautiful grey eyes. Dam he was tired, he pushed the sheets off him. He got up and felt the cold floor underneath his feet. He was so relieved Carmen left yesterday night. He didn't wanted to kick her out like usually. He put on some warm cotton pants and went to the bathroom to wash his face and teeth. He could smell something good being cooked in the kitchen._

_"Hey Kai, sorry about yesterday." Kira said flipping the pancake._

_"Hn." Was Kai only response. He sat down on the stool and waited for the food. Kira placed him 6 pancakes on a plate and gave it to him._

_"Tell me, who are you running away from?" He asked._

**Chapter 5: Nightmares and New Guy**

Kira's eyes opened wide.

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying to hide her secret.

"Last night, I pass by your door. I heard you say," get away from me and don't touch me." Kai said.

"It was just a nightmare." She said.

"No, someone was hurting you in the past and now, they are haunting you in your dreams." Kai declared.

"No, is no one." She said washing the dishes in the sink.

"I need to know, what is they find you and come to the apartment? How will I know if they are safe or if you want them to know your location?" He asked her.

"Kai is right," She thought. " My ex-boyfriend used to abusive me. And for my parents, I have never seen them in my life." She told Kai.

"So, you don't have other family besides your old boyfriend." Kai asked her.

"Yeah." Was her only respond.

Kira finished washing all the dishes and left to take a bath. She changed into her uniform.

"Kai, I am going to my job." She said.

"You need a ride." Kai asked.

"No, is okay." She respond.

"Please, I insisted and plus I have to buy some food."Kai said.

"Okay." She said and exited the door.

Kai had dropped her off 30 minutes ago and now she was wiping some tables. She heard the bell and walked to attended the customer. He was; tall, lean, black short hair, pale complexion, and light brown eyes. He was wearing light blue jeans, a white tank top under a light blue button shirt and white tennis shoes.

"Welcome to Pica Pizza, would like me to take you to your seat?" Kira announced.

"Thanks and yes please." The guy answer in a deep voice.

"Follow me then." She said to the young man.

She took him to a table near the window. "What would you like to drink?" She asked him.

" Lemonade." He answer back.

"Coming up." She said and handed him the menu.

"Kira, you see the customer, you just served." One of the waitress said.

"Yes, why, he really rich." She said.

"Oh." Was her only respond. She had to admit he was handsome, but love wasn't meant for her.

* * *

Kai lay on the couch flipping through the channels. He was bored and hungry. He turned off the television and placed the control remote on the couch and left to take a bath. After, he finished he called a few number and got dressed. He closed the door behind and him and climb on his sweet ride.

20 minutes later, he was in front of "Pica Pizza", with his friends in the backseat.

"Come on." He said.

Kira cleaned up a few dishes from the table and heard the bell again. She headed toward the door and saw Kai standing there.

"Welcome." She said. He was with the same friends except he had another girl on his side.

"Hi." Ray said.

"Hey." She said back trying to be polite.

She found them a big table and they sat down.

Kira waited patiently for her customers to finished eating. She saw the young man getting up, but not before he called her over.

"Yes, sir." She said.

"I would like to take some pizza to go." He told her.

Kira wrapped up the left over pizza and gave them to him. He thanked her and left some money on the table. Kira finished her shift headed out. She was about to walk home, but Kai was waiting for her.

"I give you a ride home." Kai said.

The ride home was quiet and awkward. Soon, they were in his apartment. She climbed out the car and into the apartment. She reheated some pizza and placed them in a plate. She heard someone knocking on the door. She peeked out and saw Kai's friends outside. She grabbed her plate and went to her room.

Kai opened the door and let his friends in. It was Tyson, Hilary, Max, Kenny, and Ray.

"What up?" He asked a bit confused.

"Bored!" Tyson declared.

Tyson grabbed some of Kai's chips and dip.

"Oh yeah, Chad want to talked with you. He is coming over." Max told Kai.

Kai heard another knock on the door revealing Chad.

"Dam, Chad you have being smoking hard." Kai said letting his friend in.

"Fuck." He simply said given Kai some beer.

" What is wrong with you?" Kai asked him.

"Nothing, my bitch left me." Chad said.

"I am glad she left, I bet you treated her wrong." Kai said.

"Why, do you care Kai?" Chad respond.

"I don't care ,but I know how you treat women." Kai said.

"Shit, I am going to get her back." Chad said grabbing some chips.

Kai rolled his eyes." Poor girl."He thought. Not knowing that Kira was the girl Chad was beating on.

Dam, Kai was tired. It was almost two in the morning and his friends just left. Chad was sleeping on the couch.

"Chad, you need to go home." Kai said waking up his friend.

"I am tired, let me borrow your other room." Chad said.

"No, the room is taken." Kai said," but you can stay in my room."

"Okay." Chad said leaving to take Kai's room.

Kai found a blanket and pillow and lay on the couch.

Kira fluttered her eyes open, the sunlight peeking through her blinds. She got up and rose for school. She took a shower and headed toward the kitchen. She spotted someone sleeping on the couch. She approached the couch quietly to see who was sleeping. Relief spread all over her face went she saw Kai's face. "He looked so peaceful and tranquil." She thought. She stood there just looking at him went Kai grey eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." He said.

"Sorry, did I woke you up." She asked him.

"No, I have to go to school too." He said getting up.

"Well, I better get going, I have to do some research." She said walking toward the door. She waved him and exited out the door.

Kai went to the bathroom to wash his face and teeth. Afterward he prepare him some coffee. He heard the door of his room open and closed and saw Chad coming out.

"Up so early." Kai asked him.

"Yeah, I am going home." Chad respond grabbing his jacket and keys.

Kai locked the door and went to change his clothes for school. He climbed on his car and headed for school.

Kira walked toward the library to used the computers there, her friend Melody was waiting for her.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey Mel." She said

Both girls headed for the library. Kira finished her research for AP history. She waited patiently for the bell to ring for first period. Finally, the bell rung and she headed toward her first class. As, she was walking by she accidently bump into someone.

"Sorry." She said and heard a is okay. She looked to see who she had bumped and it was the same guy from the pizza parlor. She continue her way. She finally enter her class and took her usually seat.

"Class, today we have a new student, Mr. Zane Kings." The teacher said. Kira looked up to see the same guy again.

"You can take a seat beside Ms. Kira." The teacher said pointing to the seat beside Kira. The guy took the seat beside her and smiled to her. Kira just ignore him. "Whatever." She thought.

The class was long but finally is was over.

"Wait." The boy said to Kira.

"What?" She asked him.

"I need your help on finding this class." He asked her.

"Just go down the hallway and to the left." She said.

"Thanks."He said and she just nodded in response.

Kira kept walking her way until her friend Melody joined her.

"See you talking to the new guy." Melody said poking her friend.

"Whatever, he was just asking for some directions." Kira respond back.

"Yeah sure, I need to find you a boyfriend." Her friend Melody said.

"No, I don't need a boyfriend." Kira told her friend and left.

Kai was writing some notes pretending to listen to the teacher. He was tired and ready to hit the bed. He heard a beeping some coming from his phone. He pulled it out and carefully the checked the new message.

_"Kai, can you come over to my house today after school.-Sally"_

Kai didn't know what to respond, dam he was tired. He thought and started texting again.

_"Sorry, I have to do some homework.-Kai"_

_"Homework, what the heck Kai.-Sally"_

_"Finals and now I have to go.- Kai" _

Kai pressed the top button of his Iphone and putted it back in his pocket. He finished writing the notes on the board and started to do some class work. He did some and copy the rest from the person next to him.

"Kai, give me some answers." Ray said beside him.

"Take them." He said casually.

Kai closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He was waited patiently for the bell to ring for lunch.

Kai walked to the cafeteria, his friends walking beside him. As, he walked, he heard some conversation.

"I see you want to get Kira in your bed." The boy said.

Kai stop for a moment to listen completely.

"The freak." Another friend asked.

"Yes, her, at Ian's party." The boy commented.

Kai left the scene and headed toward the cafeteria. He fists clenched, his blood boiling up with angry. "Kira has been hurt and I will protected her from anyone who wants to cause her more damage." Kai thought.

* * *

Please Review...Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6:Drinks and Drunk

_**Last Time**_

_Kai walked to the cafeteria, his friends walking beside him. As, he walked, he heard some conversation._

_"I see you want to get Kira in your bed." The boy said._

_Kai stop for a moment to listen completely._

_"The freak." Another friend asked._

_"Yes, her, at Ian's party." The boy commented._

_Kai left the scene and headed toward the cafeteria. He fists clenched, his blood boiling up with angry. "Kira has been hurt and I will protected her from anyone who wants to cause her more damage." Kai thought._

**Chapter 6: Drinks and Drunk**

**Warning: Hints of sexual moments.**

Kira got ready for a party at Ian's house. She picked some white ripped skinny jeans, dark blue tube top, and some white sandals. She let her hair air dry and apply some lip gloss to her lips and set out. Kai was outside waiting for her. He was wearing some ripped blue jeans, and a brand black tee-shirt and black shoes.

"Ready." He said.

"Yeah." She respond.

The ride to the party was quiet. Kai parked his car outside Ian's huge mansion. Both got out the car and followed inside the mansion. The mansion was filled with many teens, loud music, drinking bars, food trays. Big brown stairs led to upper room. A living room filled with people dancing.

"Be careful witch." Kai said walking another direction. Kira walked through the hallway looking for her friend. She finally found her friend Melody talking to a guy.

"Hey, Kira." Melody said looking at her friend.

"Hi girl." She replied back.

"Come on, lets get the party started." Melody said. Kira followed behind her friend that lead her to the drinking bar.

"I can I get a shot of tequila." She asked the bartender.

He gave her a small glass filled with some tequila. She took the glass and pour into her mouth. The sensation of the tequila felt blazing hot went it pass through her throat. She also order some beer and set out to dance with some friends.

Kai sat on the couch, a beer in his hand and a girl beside him. The girl playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Come on lets dance." The girl said.

"Yeah sure." He said standing up along with the girl.

He was about to dance with her until he saw the same guy that was talked about Kira the other day, now dancing with her. He had his hands around her waist and her hips grinding with his. He decided to keep a close looked on Kira. He started to dance with the girl in front of him.

Meanwhile, Kira took a slip of her beer and still dancing with the same guy. Sweat dripped from her forehead. She kept moving her hips to the beat of the music.

Kai stopped dance, he was bored so he took a seat on the leather couch. Soon, another girl joined him and sat on his lap.

"Want to go to a room?" She asked seductively.

"Yeah, sure." He said. The girl got up and so did Kai. She gave his hand and he followed. As, Kai walked upstairs he saw Kira dancing with the same guy and a bit too drunk. He decided to let go and headed toward Kira's way.

"Come on, Kira." Kai said.

"No, Kai, I am having fun." She said whirling around with another beer on her hand.

"Whatever." Kai said. He took her hand and led her outside.

"Kai." She said pouting her lips. " I want to go back."

"No." He said.

He grabbed her and putted her in the passenger seat. Kai climbed on the driver seat and took off.

"Kai, come on lets go back." She exclaimed excited. She turned up the radio loud and danced off waving her hands in the air. She started singing along with the music.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta _

_Don't stop the party_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta_

_Don't stop the party_

Kai turned the music down and told Kira to stop. He was so glad went he saw his apartment short ahead. He picked up her up and closed the car door. He unlocked the door and enter the house.

"I am going to take you to your room." Kai said.

"No." She said placing her hands around his neck.

"Yes." He said taking her to to her room. Kira placed her finger to his lips and said" Don't talk."

"Kira-" Kai said but was stopped by Kira's finger again. Before Kai could respond, Kira placed her lips on his. The kiss somehow how passion and fierce. She was on the bed and he was on top of her. He kissed her senseless. She moaned into the kiss. Kira couldn't think no more, she loved the feeling of Kai lips on her. She started to take off his shirt and Kai brought her shirt up pass her head. He was about to unclasp her bra went he stopped.

"Kai, don't stop. "Kira whined.

"I am sorry Kira." He said getting off her, he found his shirt and took off to his room. Kai placed his shirt on the table beside his bed. He changed into more comfortable pants and climbed on the bed.

"I can't let lust take over me. He thought. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take over.

It was near 5:00 in the morning and Kai heard a loud scream. He rush to Kira's room. She was twisting and crying for help. He try to calm her in a smooth matter. He saw her eyes open wide several tears forming.

"I am scary." She said in a trembling voice.

"Okay, no one is here besides me." Kai said in a reassurance voice.

"You need some sleep." He said turning around and headed for the door.

"Kai, don't leave me." She said in a quietly voice. Kai took a sit by her side and waited for her to fall asleep and soon his eyes grew tired.

He open his grey stormy eyes. He checked the clock beside him and it was nearly 12 in the afternoon. He slowly got up and exited the room. Kai grab some clothes and went to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Kira opened her eyes. Dam she had a major headache. She sat up on the bed and soon climb off the bed. She found her way to the big mirror. She had on pants but no shirt. Her eyes wide open. "What happen?" She thought. Kai she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You fucking dick." She said after she put on a shirt and found Kai.

"What?" He asked.

"I know it was you." She said hitting him in his's bare chest.

"Stop witch." He said holding her's wrists.

"How could you Kai, I trusted you." She said with a sad tone.

"First of all, you was the one all drunk, second nothing happen and, third you think I want to mess around with you witch." Kai said releasing her wrists.

Her mouth form into a circle. "Dick." She said and left to her room. She found some pills for the headache and took them.

She finished cleaning her room and headed after to find Kai talking on the phone.

"Yeah, sure." He kept saying to someone on the other line.

She just rolled her eyes and headed toward the kitchen, to grabbed some food.

Kai hung up the phone and headed toward his room to grabbed some clothes, as, he walked he saw Kira eating some eggs. "Witch." He said as he passed by.

"Dick." She called out as he left the room. A smile spread on his face.

"Who does he thinks he is?" She said rinsing some dishes. Kira finished in the kitchen and headed to prepare for clothes for work today.

When she was almost done, she hear Kai called her." Witch." He said.

"What do you want dick?" She asked.

"I need your help Witch." He said.

"With what?" She respond.

"I have a date." He answer.

"And what, you need me to kick you in the balls or throw you down the stairs. Or better yet, shave your whole hair." She said with a smirked.

"No, witch. I need you to prepare me a really special table at your job." Kai answer.

"Ok, whatever." She said back.

"Thanks Kira." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and then left.

A sweet smile spread on her face, and she rubbed the place where Kai had kissed her.

She grabbed her keys and putted on her shoes and waited for Kai to come out.

"Wow." She said to herself as Kai came out the house. He was really dressed nice. A light blue buttoned up shirt and black pants with some black shoes. The sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the shirt had 4 unbuttoned buttons, where you could see the white tank top he was wearing. His hair the usually way.

The ride to the parlor was quiet and short. Kai dropped off Kira and headed to pick up his date.

Kira waited for Kai to arrive, the table was reserved and prepared. She saw Kai enter the door with someone new beside him. A chick with black and red highlight hair, tall and slim. She was wearing a black mini dress with silver pumps.

"That girl is lucky." A waitress beside Kira said.

She headed toward the table to asked Kai and his date, what would they like to drink?

She approached the table quiet and asked them. Kai order a sweet tea and the girl order a lemonade with a lemon slice.

"Look who is over there?" One girl asked the other.

"Who?" The girl asked.

"Kai with another girl." The girl respond," Aki, are you going to let it happen?"

"Not worry, I know what Kai wants." Aki respond to the girl," but lets have some fun."

Aki saw Kira with the drinks in a brown round tray. "Perfect,: she thought. She put her foot out for Kira to fall and drop the drinks on the girl. Kira walked felt herself loose balance, the drinking falling on the top of the girl. "No." She said in slowly motion, but it was late, the drinks splash on her dress.

"You idiot." She scream to Kira.

"No, I am sorry. I didn't meant to it. " Kira said grabbing some napkins to help the girl clean her self.

"Don't touch it, you will ruined it with your dirty hands." The girl said snatching the napkins from Kira's hands.

"My hands are not dirty ma'am." She said leaving to go behind the kitchen.

"Kai, I want to leave." The girl said picking up her purse. Kai got up from his chair and left some money on the table.

Meanwhile, two mean girls laughed away.

"Kira, what is the meaning of this?" The manager asked.

"Sir, it wasn't my fault." Kira respond.

"Whatever, you are fired." The manger said.

"It wasn't her fault sir." Someone else butted in.


	7. Chapter 7 Cuts and Caring

_**Last Time**_

_"Kira, what is the meaning of this?" The manager asked._

_"Sir, it wasn't my fault." Kira respond._

_"Whatever, you are fired." The manger said._

_"It wasn't her fault sir." Someone else butted in._

**Chapter 7: Cuts and Caring**

Both Kira and her manager turned around and found Zane standing there.

"It wasn't her fault sir." Zane said.

"How do you know?" The manager asked him.

"A client was stretching and Ms. Kira got distracted because I was calling her over. And she could not see the client's foot." Zane explained the situation to the manager.

"I am going to give you another chance Kira." The manager said and left.

Meanwhile, Kira grabbed her jacket and sign-out. As, soon as she stepped a foot outside the door, a big gush of wind hit her face. "Ugh." She said buttoning her jacket.

"Need a ride?" Someone asked. At first she thought it was Kai that had come back to give her a ride home.

"You-," She stopped mid sentence and turn around to see that it wasn't Kai but Zane.

"No thanks and thanks for helping me out." She quickly said.

"Your welcome but a least let me give you a ride." He said with a charming smile.

"I can walked home." She said.

"No, is dark and cold." He respond back.

Kira hesitantly climbed on his car. The ride home was quiet and awkward.

"You can stop here." She said pointing to Kai's apartment.

"I hope I can come visited you someday." Zane told the girl.

"I am sorry, but this is not my apartment. I have to go and thanks for saving me and giving me a ride. Bye." Kira said and climbed off the car and into Kai's apartment.

" Why you did it?" Someone asked as soon as she closed the door.

"I didn't do. I would never ruined your date with the girl." She told Kai.

"It don't matter now. I left her home and I probably won't see her again." Kai inform the girl.

"I can talk to her and explain to her what happen." Kira said.

"No, is okay." Kai said left to to go his room.

Kira dig through Kai's contact book and found the girl address. She locked the door behind her and set out to find the girl's house. Finally, she found her way to the girl's house. She saw a guy coming out from the girl's house. Kira immediately hid behind a tree and spy on them.

"I love you baby." The guy said to the chick.

"Me too honey." The girl answer back.

"Omg," Kira thought.

"You bitch." Kira said coming out from the shadow.

"What are you doing here?" The girl said.

"I am going to tell Kai." Kira yelled to the girl.

"No, you are not." The girl said and both her and the guy took a hold of Kira.

* * *

Kai woke up with the sound of his phone ringing. Lazily he pressed the talk phone and placed the phone near his ear.

"Hello." He said half asleep.

"Kai, please come. I am need your help." Kira said from the other line.

"Where are you?" Kai asked grabbing his shoes and jacket.

"On Cream Road." Kira said in a slow voice," Please come now."

Kai hung up the phone and immediately rushed to his car.

Kira was bleeding from her side. Kai play date left her on the street semi dead. "It hurts." She thought. She tried to walked but her legs were weak. Her legs trembled with any step she tried to make. "Please hurry up Kai." She thought. Her outfit covered strain in blood, her golden locks now red. Bright headlight shun on her face.

"Kira." Someone said with a worry voice. Kira stared at the person in front of her it was Zane.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked with a concern face.

"Yes and I guess your was my hero again." Kira said.

"Let me take you to a hospital." Zane said.

"No, Kai is coming for me." Kira replied.

"Oh, I understand your boyfriend." Zane answer.

Kira was about to objected with Kai's car appeared.

"Kira." Kai said a bit concerned.

"Kai." Kira said a bit excited to see Kai.

"Come on, I am going to take you home." Kai said.

"No, she needs to go see a doctor." Zane said.

"I will make sure she is heal." Kai insure the boy.

"She needs a doctor." Zane argued.

"I am going with Kai, Zane. Thanks for your help." Kira told Zane.

Zane watch Kira get in the car with Kai.

Kira watched Kai picked up his phone and dial a few number.

As soon as, they arrived home. Kai carry her bridal style and into the house. A car soon pull up.

She pressed her side to keep the blood in. She saw a older man enter the house with a bag.

"Kai, I need your help." The older man told Kai.

"Kai immediately came to Kira side and held her hand. Kira felt a stingy liquid that ran down her side. She was really pressing on to Kai's hand. Sweating running down her forehead.

"You are going to be okay." Kai said kissing her forehead. Something about his voice made her feel hope.

Kai finished cleaning the living room, his uncle had left a while ago and Kira was fast asleep. He wiped off the blood and place the cushions on the couch.

"I wonder who did this to her." Kai thought. He heard a shrieking coming from Kira's room and rushed to her room. She was twisting and tuning on the large bed. Her forehead cover in sweat. "Get away." She scream, launching punches and kicks.

"Kira, is okay." He whispered her calmly. She soon being to stopped and get more tranquil. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Kai beside her.

"Oh Kai,I am scary." She said giving him a hug. Kai didn't respond but only hugged her back. She seem more relief and less frighten. Kai felt weird at such contact and affection. He was afraid of feeling but at the same time it felt good. Meanwhile, Kira felt good being in his arms. She felt secure and scary at the same time. No one had shown her this kind of affection. She was afraid of love someone else, you be hurt over and over again. But she felt like she could trust Kai. He shown her a feeling she had never known. Chad love was based on sex, it only lasts a certain time. He would always tried to satisfied his needs but what about hers. In the orphanage, she was treat bad. She was force to clean the place 3 times a day. Fix the bed for everyone in the place. There was no love, no one that care for you.

She found her face closer to Kai. His lips were centimeter away from Kai. Kai move his face and stood up, but softly to not hurt the girl.

"I will leave you to rest." Kai said heading for the door.

"Yeah, sure." Kira respond. She stared at the door closed. "What I thinking?" Kira thought.

Kai changed into more comfortable clothes. He fixed his bed and climb on. He grab the blanket and cover himself. "I can't do this to her. She was hurt in the past and it can't happen again." He thought turning off the lamp beside his bed.

Kira woke up after a really long sleep. She observed her body in the mirror, a medium side cut ran down her side.

"Ugh." She said, passing her fingers along the cut. A soft knock was heard at her door. "Come in."She said.

"Oh, I am sorry, I just came to see how are you doing." Kai asked entering Kira's room.

"My side hurts a bit. But now I have a scar." Kira respond. Kai came closer and analyzed Kira's scar. He ran his fingers down the medium side cut. She felt chills running down her spine, went she felt Kai's cold hands on her warm skin. The touch was inviting, not like Chad's touch scary and frighten.

"I can get you some cream to make the scar go away." Kai said.

"Yes, please." Kira respond.

"Well, I will leave you then." Kai said heading for the door.

"Wait, Kai. I want to thank you." Kira said. She gave him a sweet hug and he just nodded in response.

Kira took a quick shower and changed her clothes. She was feeling better. She curled her golden locks mix with hot pinks ends. And apply some foundation to her face. A rumbling sound came from her stomach. " I want some food." She thought.

Kai gave one last thrust. Another fuck like he says. "Kai, I need to leave." The girl simply said. "Yeah sure." Kai response. He saw her picked up her clothes and exited her room. He put on pants and exited the room.

"Wow, another girl." Kira said entering the apartment. "Was that Sal your friend with benefit."

"Yeah, it was." Kai said.

"Are you hungry?" Kira said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah a bit." Kai respond.

Kira reheat the pizza and places some slices for her and Kai on a plate.

Both teens ate in silence in the middle of the night.

* * *

**Please Review, my beautiful people. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8 Fighting and Freaks

_**Last Time**_

_Kai gave one last thrust. Another fuck like he says. "Kai, I need to leave." The girl simply said. "Yeah sure." Kai response. He saw her picked up her clothes and exited her room. He put on pants and exited the room._

_"Wow, another girl." Kira said entering the apartment. "Was that Sal your friend with benefit."_

_"Yeah, it was." Kai said._

_"Are you hungry?" Kira said trying to change the subject._

_"Yeah a bit." Kai respond._

_Kira reheat the pizza and places some slices for her and Kai on a plate._

_Both teens ate in silence in the middle of the night._

**Chapter 8: Fighting and Freaks**

**One month later:**

Kira opened her locker, a white note fell down. She carefully picked up the paper and exam it. "Freak." Was written on it with big letters. She crumpled the paper in her hand and picked up her book. She threw the piece of paper as she walked beside a trash.

"Are you okay?" Someone said with a concerned. She turn her head to faced the person. Zane was standing there.

"Yes, I am." She replied briefly and kept walking.

"Kira, wait.I want to invite you to dinner." Zane said.

"Thanks, but I have tons of homework. I am sorry." Kira respond.

"I'll help you with it." Zane respond back.

"Alright." She said. She gave him a smile and kept walking.

Kai observed the little scene from the distance, his eyes glued on the teens.

"Kai, what are you looking at?" His friend Tyson asked from beside him."

"Nothing." He respond back and return his view to his locker.

"You are looking at Kira again." Tyson respond.

Kai decided to just ignore his friend.

"Why don't you just fuck her?" Tyson asked.

Those words made Kai snapped. He grabbed Tyson from his collar and said " Kira is not a simple fuck. Don't you dare treated her like she was a whore." Kai respond. Kai released his friend and slammed his locker door.

"Dam you Kai, you are falling for the freak." Tyson said.

Kira took her seat as usual. The teacher writing some notes on the big white board. She was tired from work last night. She hasn't got any proper sleep since those dreams keep haunting her. Her fell feel heavy and she couldn't help herself. Her head went down on the desk, but then she was suddenly woken up with her head slam against the desk. "Shoot." She said rubbing her forehead.

"My bad." Aki said with a smile.

"Bitch." Kira screamed.

"Whore." Aki said,"what is wrong whore, Kai didn't gave you enough dick last night. Or you didn't pleasure him enough with your blow job."

"Fuck you." Kira said. She could help herself and ran toward Aki. Kira made a heavy impact with her hand to Aki's face.

"Ah." Aki said grabbing some of Kira's hair.

Kira ignore the pain of the hair pulling, she launches many successful attacks. Soon, a teacher broke them up.

"Both to the office." The teacher said.

Kai took Kira to the office, to stopped her from continuing to fight.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked, his voice full of concerned.

"Yes." She said. But Kai examined her face. Kai grabbed her head and brought it closer to his head. He hugged her close. At first, Kira felt uncomfortable with such proximity but then she felt more comfortable in Kai's arms. His heart a soft melody rocking her to sleep. The moment was interrupted by the principle.

"Kai, you made return to your class and Ms. Kira would you followed me." The principle said. He turned around and she followed behind.

Kai return back to class, he sure didn't wanted to leave Kira alone in that office. He took his usual seat. He heard a few whispers from here and there.

"Dam that girl Kira is bad." Some guy said. Kai felt like his blood was broiling. All these bastard, wanting to get Kira in bed so bad. He decided to ignore those rude comments. "I am going to protect her." Kai thought.

Kira held her suspension paper in her hand, "10 days of vacation." She thought. She unlocked her locker and picked up her bags and keys.

"You are such a bad girl." Kai said from behind. A smirked plastered on her face." 10 days." She said.

"2 weeks of vacation." Kai respond back.

"I'll see you later Kai." Kira said placing her bag on her shoulder.

"Take care." Kai said taking a hold of her hand before she left. She just gave him a smile and left.

Kira finished washing the dishes, the lasagna was baking in the oven. She was hungry and might as well cooked a meal for her and Kai. She heard a car pulling up on the front yard, then the jingles of keys were heard too.

"Wow, it smells good." Kai said heading for his room. She placed two plates down on the table and set them up. She could hear the running of water. As, she finished the meal, the phone beginning to ring.

"Hello." She answer.

"Who are you and where is Kai?" The girl said from the other side.

"I am his chef and sorry to inform you that Kai is fucking another girl." Kira answer back.

She waited for a respond but it never came to be.

"Oh, well." She said. She put the phone in its place and continue with the meal.

Kai sat in the his couch. His belly was meal was delicious thanks to one great chef. He heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Suddenly, his phone began to ring it was his friend Tyson.

"What up?" He asked as he placed the phone speaker near his ear.

"I have a flat tire." Tyson said. After, a set of directions that Kai wrote down. He grabbed his keys and wallet. He knocking on the bathroom until he heard someone said what.

"Kira, I am going to go help Tyson out I will be right back." Kai said.

"Okay." Kira respond back.

As Kai was opening the door, someone was standing there.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Kai asked his friend.

"I am starving." Chad respond.

"There is some food in the kitchen, make yourself at home." Kai said heading out.

Kira finished washing her hair. She then let it air-dry. She heard noises coming from the kitchen. "Kai, must be here." Kira said. She put on one of Kai's shirt. And some small short.

"Kai, I thought you left-" Her sentence was cut off went she saw who was standing in the kitchen. Her eyes filled with terror and pain.

"Nice to see you again."

* * *

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9 Disaster and Discover

_**Last Time**_

_As Kai was opening the door, someone was standing there._

_"Chad, what are you doing here?" Kai asked his friend._

_"I am starving." Chad respond._

_"There is some food in the kitchen, make yourself at home." Kai said heading out._

_Kira finished washing her hair. She then let it air-dry. She heard noises coming from the kitchen. "Kai, must be here." Kira said. She put on one of Kai's shirt. And some small short._

_"Kai, I thought you left-" Her sentence was cut off went she saw who was standing in the kitchen. Her eyes filled with terror and pain._

_"Nice to see you again."_

**Chapter 9: Disaster and Discover**

Kira saw her own worst nightmare standing beyond her eyes. His creepy plastered on his face. He approached her like she was a prey and he was a hungry predator.

"Leave me alone." Kira said trying to sound confident but with every step he took, her confident decreased.

"I lost you once, I won't do the same again." Chad said taking small steps.

She tried to run away she hit the couch and fell down.

"I can smell Kai scent of you." Chad said, " of course you fucked him too. I should had known you are a bitch."

Kira couldn't let Chad know that he had scar her for a long time, she didn't wanted to fall in love but it was a bit late for that.

"You are right, but wrong at the same time. Yeah, is Kai scent, but he didn't fucked me, he made love to you me." Kira said. She could see the anger boiling up. She could see true terror with Chad.

"You whore." He said, he reach for her and grabbed her by the hair. Kira pulled and pulled, but she couldn't get away. Little tears peeked from her eyes and dropped on her lap. "Kai." She thought. She felt him picked up her up and throw her on the couch. "Ouch." She said as she hit her back with the couch. Kira closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. She open her eyes and saw one anger Kai punching Chad. His fists cover in blood and Chad's face cover in blood.

"It was you. You ruined her dreams, her life. You fucking bastard. " Kai said grabbing Chad by the neck. He looked at the Kira, her hair messed up and her eyes glassy. "If I killed him then I would go to jail and then Kira would be alone." Kai thought.

"Kai." Kira said with a trembling voice and between sobbing. She didn't wanted to lose Kai.

Kai grabbed the phone and dial the number but never left him go. Soon, the police came and arrest for him. A ambulance rushed to the scene and checked Kira for any physical injuries.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked the girl.

"Yes." She respond quietly. Kai brought the girl closer letting her rest on his chest.

"You don't have any physical injuries and everything is okay." A woman said.

"Thanks." Kai said and took the girl home.

Kira couldn't sleep her nightmares disturbed in her dreams. She could see Chad rough hands cover in Kai's blood, Kai's eyes cold and lifeless, his body pale as ice and cold. She woke up covered in sweat, anxiety and angst building in. She tossed the blanket aside and ran toward Kai room, to found he sound asleep on his bed. "Kai, I am glad you okay." She said hugging him over and over again. Kai was confused and surprise.

"Are you okay?" He asked a bit confused from the hugging not that he was complaining.

"Yes, but I am glad you okay." Kira respond," never leave me alone."

"I will promise to stay by your side." Kai respond. The girl placed her head on his chest. She loved hearing the sound of his heart. Soon, she fell asleep, letting Kai protection and warm rocked her to sleep. She felt like a baby needing protection from its parents.

She could finally sleep, a nice well rest. She tossed Kai warm blanket aside. She had move to Kai's side, his pillow hold his scent. The smell of pancakes hit her nostril. She rose from the bed and decided to check the mystery scent. She rubbed her eyes and walked to the kitchen. Kai was making chocolate chips pancakes.

"Morning sleepy head." He said as he saw her entering from the corner of his eye.

"Morning." Kira simply respond.

Kai was curious about everything behind Kira pass, she had scratch the surface last time, but he wanted to know more.

"You want to know about my past." Kira said like she could read Kai's mind.

"I grew up in a orphanage in Japan. I lived there 14 years, a place full of bad memories, pain suffering. I was treated bad. Kids would often called me freak because of my blonde hair. They would pulled my hair, tripped, hit me, called me names, some would avoid me or ignore me.I used to cry myself to sleep, my heartbroken as always, no one was there to lean me a shoulder to cry on. I felt alone in this big world. When, I hit the big 14, I ran away from the orphanage. I met Chad one lonely night that I was roaming in the cold weather and he provide me with a home. Then, I fell in love with him. For the first time I felt loved and then everything went bad, he started to change, hitting, cussing, and force me to have sexual relationship with him. I don't know who my parents are, the only clue have is that their last name is Kazami. Went I was in the orphanage, I always wander if I was going to ever have a real family full of love.

Kai stared at the girl, she was always strong, never afraid. But he knew that she was scared to fall in love, to trust, to show happiness, to befriend someone. He brought her closer, his eyes didn't show pity but empathy and admire for Kira. He could feel her tears wetting his shirt.

"You must think, I am a big baby." Kira said moving her head back.

"No, I think you are scary but afraid to make the same mistakes." Kai respond.

"I wish I could mend your broken heart." Kai said getting up and grabbed the plate full of pancakes and placed them in front of the girl.

For, the first time in his life Kai understood that you can't help you fall in love with you. She fell in love with the wrong person just like he did too. And now that he understood more about love, he was going to help Kira believe in love again.

Kira tummy rumbled, she heard a chuck coming from Kai.

"I am hungry." She exclaimed grabbing the fork and eating some of the pancakes.

"Kira, how about if we go on a date tomorrow?"

* * *

**Any reviews for this lovely chica. Thanks my adorable people!**


End file.
